


Tickle Wars

by AlwaysChasing (MoreMarrMoreMoz)



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Backstage, Band Fic, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dan quotes The Lion King, Erections, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Mild Smut, One Shot, Play Fighting, Secret Relationship, Teasing, dyle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreMarrMoreMoz/pseuds/AlwaysChasing
Summary: Kyle and Dan having a backstage tickle fight.Written because someone asked me to! ;) They know who they are.Comments/feedback/kudos always welcome.





	Tickle Wars

“Stop, stop!” Dan giggled, squirming like mad as Kyle's fingers dug into the skin just beneath his rib cage. “I surrender!”

Kyle stilled his fingers, but remained sat astride his band-mate. He suspected that the moment he moved Dan would go in for the attack. It was always the same. Kyle had learnt the hard way.

“I know your game, Daniel Campbell Smith. As soon as I let you go you'll turn on me,” Kyle said, pressing his body down harder against Dan's groin. There was no way he was letting his partner break free. “And we can't have that. I'm way more ticklish than you are,” he added, with a cock of his right eyebrow. 

“I won't, I swear,” Dan replied, his eyes wide with innocence. The piercing blue of his irises had all but been blotted out by the ever-increasing ink-like black of his pupils taking over. “I give in. You win.”

A small smirk of victory played out on Kyle's face. The Tickle Wars had started as a way for him and Dan to be able to touch each other in public way back when their relationship was a secret from everyone - even Will, Woody, Charlie and the crew. Fooling around in dressing rooms and on tour buses was the norm for the band, and the fans loved the idea of ‘Dyle’ but management felt a public coming out would do more harm than good. 

A photo of the two of them play-wrestling had recently appeared on Twitter, adding fuel to the fire. If only the fans knew that half the sordid stuff they wrote about in their fanfics was actually happening behind the scenes. Some of the really kinky shit had even acted as inspiration for the couple.

“You win. My two favourite words,” Kyle said, but even his lover's reassurance that he wouldn't attack didn't encourage him to move other than to teasingly grind against Dan's ever-increasing erection. It might be hidden within his partner's skinny black jeans, but Kyle could feel the warmth, the quiet pulsing, as the blood rushed to Dan's perfect cock and it was driving him wild.

Leaning forward, he allowed his nose to skim against Dan's in the gentlest of Eskimo kisses. The pounding of Dan's heart against his own chest only served to increase Kyle's desire and as a soft moan escaped Dan's lips he could resist no more, the faintest lip-brush initiating a kiss that quickly turned into a furious battle of lip-biting and tongue pressure. 

Kyle absentmindedly hummed into Dan's mouth as his lover's tongue skirted over the backs of his teeth, revelling in the familiar taste of the other man's kiss. Sugar-sweet with a kick of spice, it drove Kyle to distraction, his whole body melting into that of his boyfriend's as he relaxed into the moment. 

“Fucking hell, Dan,” he murmured, as his partner's hands – free to roam after Kyle’s tension had dissipated – began to move down the back of his jeans, first caressing his ass cheek before the tip of Dan's index finger started working it's way towards somewhere all the more intimate. “Mmmm....” he managed as Dan's finger gently edged it's way deeper, as all the while Dan's lips showered Kyle's neck with a flurry of butterfly kisses along the sensitive skin just beneath where his beard ended. “That feels so good, babe.” 

Kyle's breath caught in his throat in the pure pleasure of being with the man he loved. He knew they didn't have time to take things further right now – they were due on stage in ten minutes time – but that didn't stop his own hand fumbling with Dan's belt.

“Nuh-huh,” Dan replied, using the hand that wasn't down Kyle's trousers to softly but firmly brush it away. “You're not the one in control here, Simmons.”

With that Dan flipped the two of them over and, as his hands gripped Kyle's wrists against the cold, wooden flooring he laughed, “pinned ya.”

Kyle groaned, partly because he'd become so aroused that his balls felt as though they might explode and partly because he'd lowered his guard. He didn't know why he ever started the Tickle Wars because Dan had the advantage. How was Kyle ever meant to resist those twinkling baby blue eyes, the sprinkle of freckles, the utter adoration in the looks he gave Kyle? But even though he felt horny as hell he played it down.

“This is supposed to be foreplay, Dan. Did you seriously just quote 'The Lion King' at me?” he asked, incredulously.

“Yup." Wrinkles appeared around Dan's eyes. "I know you love it.”

“So you're the Nala and I'm the Simba in this scenario?” Kyle asked, trying and failing to move to a position where it didn't feel as though everything in his underwear was trying to break free. 

Dan seemed to be aware of how excruciating the situation was as he almost mimicked Kyle’s earlier hip motions, raising a defeatist moan from the man beneath him.

“Well, Nala was the winner, so I guess so,” Dan answered with a wink, as he proceeded to tickle Kyle under the armpits.

The younger man squealed as he writhed beneath his lover's body. “Stop! That's not fair,” he said, gasping for breath between tortured laughs. “You know that's my weak spot.”

“One of your week spots,” Dan replied, raising his eyebrows suggestively before casting his gaze towards the tent-like shape in Kyle's jeans that nudged against his own groin. 

The pair sprung apart as a loud knock at the door interrupted them and Woody's instantly recognisable voice told them their set was due to start. 

Both men readjusted themselves, Kyle checking his hair in a mirror hanging from the wall so as not to rouse suspicion. Since Dan had shaved his head, the singer didn't have to worry about his quiff; instead Dan focussed on making sure the twitching in his trousers had stopped. The last thing he needed was to walk.on stage with a raging hard-on. The press would have a field day. He could see the headlines now, 'From Quiffy to stiffy'. 

“We'll finish this later,” Kyle whispered in Dan's ear as they made their way down the brightly lit corridor towards the stage, deliberately brushing his beard against Dan's earlobe in a way Kyle knew his partner loved.

“Promises, promises,” Dan replied, and as the opening to 'Good Grief' started rolling and the pair strode into the spotlights to the excitable screams of the crowd, neither man could wait for the show to be over so they could be back where they belonged - in each other's arms.


End file.
